My Autumn Princesses and Prince
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: Autumn Time is Krystalle's favorite season. Her husband King and her two children Rhea and Benjie are going apple picking with Rebecca and Chris, who are bringing their daughters along. There is a history between the two of them when it comes to apple picking in this particular farm. KingXOC mostly with slight ChrisXOC in it. Rated T for slight cursing.


**Me: Time for another one-shot.**

**Dahlia: Who is next?**

**Me: It's going to another Krystalle one-shot.**

**Dahlia: Who is she with?**

**Me: I decided that Krystalle should be with King instead of Toby.**

**Krystalle: *blushes and thinks about King***

**Me: Krystalle, disclaimer please.**

**Krystalle: *snaps out of it* Lavender Rose of Faith does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. She owns her own OCs and the plot of this one-shot. Melody belongs to RockGodNamine.**

* * *

"Mommy wake up," says a four year old girl as she jumps on the top of the bed.

A three year old boy jumps on the bed and yells, "Wake up mommy!"

Suddenly I start to wake up and I see a girl with shoulder length dark blue colored hair and aqua colored eyes. She was wearing a light orange nightgown on with black socks on. I then turn my head over to see a boy with short brown hair and aqua colored eyes like his older sister. He shows a huge resemblance to my deceased brother. The boy was wearing dark blue pajamas on with polar bears on them because he loves polar bears. I smile at the sight of them being in bed with me.

I say, "Good morning Rhea and good morning to you too Benjie."

"Finally awake Krystalle," says a familiar voice.

I then look over to see a tall tan skinned man with the same dark blue hair Rhea has. He stares at my aqua colored eyes with his light blue colored eyes.

I respond back, "Yeah because the kids woke me up King. That's why."

"I told them to wake you up because we are going apple picking today," replies King.

Of course because it's been a tradition that we King and I would go apple picking in Upstate New York. We are going to bring children along so they can enjoy the experience. I get out of bed, so the four of can eat some breakfast. This is the third time I am going to the apple farm while pregnant. Yes, King and I are expecting our third child. I was so far five months pregnant and we expecting this child in the winter. Ironically, Rhea was born in the autumn and Benjie was born in the summer.

This is Rhea's second time going apple picking with us while it was Benjie's first time going apple picking. That was because Benjie caught the stomach flu and I stayed behind to take care of him while Rhea and King went on their own. This time around, we are not going on our own because we are also inviting Chris and his wife Rebecca to join us. They are going to bring their 4 year old identical twin girls Abigail and Katelynn.

The four of us walk downstairs to see that there was breakfast already made. I look over at my husband once more because I did not know he made breakfast.

"Like what you see here Krystalle," states King.

I ask, "When did you start making breakfast?"

"The kids woke up and told me that I should make breakfast," says King.

I reply, "The kids helped you out then."

"Yeah and they did a pretty good job since they watch you make breakfast every single morning," replies King.

I hug both Rhea and Benjie and I told them that they did a great job in helping their daddy cook some breakfast. They both kiss on kiss me on the cheek in return and smile back then. I take a seat and I look over at my plate which was stack of two medium size pancakes with some breakfast sausage links and also some fresh cut fruit in small bowl. To the right of my plate was a mug filled with coffee with milk in it. I take my fork and I start eating the fruit first before I eat the pancakes and sausage links.

King and the children sit down and starts eating their food as well. I can admit that King did a wonderful job making breakfast. Thank goodness the children knew what do since they always see me make breakfast. After finishing my breakfast, I decide to put the dirty plate, bowl, and mug into the sink. I decide to wash the dishes since King made breakfast.

After washing the dishes, I carry Benjie into my arms and I take him upstairs because it was time for to get changed. Benjie loves when I carry him into my arms and it reminds him when he was a baby he used to do that. As I take to his room, I see that bed was unfixed and put Benjie on to the ground.

Benjie asks, "What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing is wrong Benjie at all. I am going to fix your bed only that's all," I respond to my son's question.

I walk over towards my son's unfixed bed and I start fixing it. As I was fixing the bed, Benjie looks over at the small pile of clothes that was there. He starts taking of his pajamas on put them on the floor. Benjie starts changing into his clothes that he was going to wear for today. He puts on a dark blue colored t-shirt on with a pair of light wash worn out denim jeans and a pair of black socks, and dark blue sneakers. After finishing his bed, I look over at Benjie who was struggling with buttoning up his jeans. I walk over towards the struggling toddler and I button up his jeans. Benjie then zips up his jeans on his own.

My son puts on his sneakers that don't have laces on since he does not know how to tie his shoes just yet. I then give Benjie a sweater for him to wear since was going to be slightly cold outside. Benjie puts on hooded sweatshirt and he zips up it up just like he did with his jeans. I look over to see that I was not ready yet and I walk out from my son's room. As I walk inside the room, King was not there. I guess he is in the bathroom and I walk inside our bedroom. I start taking of my pajamas off and I started to get changed into the clothes that I was going to wear for today. It was going to be a red colored t-shirt on with a pair of light wash jeans that comes with a black leather belt, a pair of red colored sneakers on and black socks on. As I was still changing, King walk inside the bedroom all changed already.

I did not look at him until I finished putting on my sneakers on. He looks over at me and sees how casual I look.

"This has been the most casual I have seen Krystalle," states King.

I punched him on the shoulder lightly and I say, "Not true and you know it King."

King rubs his shoulder just to realize I did punched him that hard. It was pretty funny until King grabs me by the waist. He was touching my pregnant stomach and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I love you right," comments King.

I reply, "Of course I do know that because I married you, had two kids with you, and waiting for our third child together."

King the releases me from this embrace and tells me to put on a sweater or a jacket on. I put on a red colored hooded sweatshirt on and I take my purse with me. Rhea comes back wearing her outfit on and she was accompanied by her younger brother. The four of us walk downstairs and outside our NYC house. Today was the day we are going apple picking with Chris and Rebecca. It going Abigail's and Katelynn's first time coming with them to pick apples. The four of us look over to see that Rebecca and Chris was outside already. King was going to drive our family while Chris and Rebecca will follow us.

I open the two doors of the car and King helps out the kids into their booster seats so they can sit down safely. Rebecca walks over towards us and she gives me a hug.

"How is it going?" asks Rebecca.

I respond, "Great especially with this third pregnancy."

"That is good to hear and I cannot believe the eight of us are going to pick apples today," states Rebecca.

I reply, "I know and I knew this was going to be fun especially for the children."

"Yes and both Abigail and Katelynn are very excited about it," responds Rebecca.

I state, "That is how Benjie is feeling too since he did not go last year."

"Oh yeah when you told me that he had the stomach virus," says Rebecca.

I reply back, "Yeah."

"Krystalle! We are leaving now!" yells King as he enters the car.

I walk over towards the black colored SUV and I open the front door. I quickly come inside and I closed the door so I can put on my seat belt on. King starts driving the SUV after I closed the front door. I managed to pack up some snacks for the children can eat while we were on the road. It was going to be about one to two hour before we would make it there. I look over to see the kids just enjoying each other's company.

One thing for sure is that Benjie and Rhea do not fight with one another so often. They are like best friends and they would protect one another. Only a year and nine months separates them since Rhea turns five on October 31st, which is Halloween and Benjie just turned 3 on August 5th.

"Why are we going apple picking every year?" questions Benjie.

I reply, "Since I was a little like you two, your grandma and grandpa would take me to New York where all the apples are. We would pick apples so we can make caramel apples, candy apples, and even apple pie. My family would go the farms every year just to get fresh apples."

"Are you going to make caramel apples and apple pie after we get the apple?" asks Rhea.

I respond back, "Of course I am because I know you love apples so much like I do, Plus it is nice try new things when you are young."

King smiles to see that I talking to the children and bonding with them. It was nice to know that we can have some quality time with them before they go off to school again on Monday. It was going to be a long road trip, but it was going to be worth it. Like I said before, it was going to be one to two hours long to make it to the apple farm.

**One and a Half Hours Later**

Rhea and Benjie were in awe to see that we made it to the apple farms. King parked our SUV right next to Rebecca's SUV. He stopped the SUV and I manage to get out first and I open the back door. Rhea comes out and I hold her by the hand. King comes back with Benjie, who was holding his hand. I then look over at a woman with elbow length red straighten hair and light gray eyes. She was accompanied by a girl with shoulder length straight blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Rebecca!" I yell out.

The red haired woman looks over and sees me and Rhea together. She walks alongside her daughter so we can say hello again. Rhea looks over at the blonde haired girl and smiles.

Rhea says, "Hi Katelynn."

"How its it going Rhea?" asks the blonde hair girl.

Rhea replies, "Good and you Katelynn."

Katelynn replies, "I doing great of course."

Rhea smiles at her blonde haired best friend. Rhea and Katelynn have been best friends since they were babies. They both love being with one another and that is one way I can tell which one is Katelynn and which one is Abigail.

"Rhea! Katelynn! We are leaving!" yells another blonde haired girl.

The other blonde hair girl also has violet eyes like her sister Katelynn, but her hair is in a side ponytail. She was accompanied by a tall male who has spiky blonde hair and violet colored eyes. King was there with Benjie and tells us that they are leaving. Rebecca, our daughters, and I follow then so we can pick some apples already. We look over at our husbands and Rhea walks towards the other blonde haired girl.

The blonde haired girl says, "Hi Rhea! How are you doing?"

"Great and you Abigail," Rhea replies.

Abigail replies, "Good and you know you can call me Abby for short."

"Okay then Abby," Rhea responds back.

I walk over to see that she was talking to Abigail now. They are also great friends, but it is not as great as her friendship with Katelynn. Benjie was friends with Abigail and Katelynn too because he was about their age. Both of them are going to turn 5 on January 1st, which is on New Year's Day. After our husbands got the apple pickers, I decide to take a picture of them and of the children too. I take our my camera out and Rebecca does the same thing too.

We took many pictures including a solo picture of us with our husbands with the apple pickers in their hands. From there we decided to separate from there so we can pick some apples. I hold onto the children's hands as I see King picking some apples with the pick. He was pretty good with it, but I was better though. I then take the picker from his hands and I start picking some apples too. Rhea and Benjie were shocked to see how good I was picking apples. King lifts up Rhea so she can pick some apples by hand since the picker was to heavy for her and her younger brother.

Rhea places some of the good apples she found inside our bag. I decided to lift up Benjie to make sure he gets some apples too. He was picking up a lot of good apples and he puts them into the bag. I see that both Rhea and Benjie are enjoying this. As I see Benjie picking up apples, it reminds of when my older brother Benjie helped me pick up apples when I was about Rhea's age.

**Flashback- 22 Years Ago**

_I was walking inside the apple farm with my parents and my older brother Benjie. We are going to pick apples here since they have come here a lot of times when Benjie was younger. As for me, it was my first time going apple picking with my family. They did not take me apple picking for the last few years since I was sick on the day they are supposed to apple picking. I was in awe to see how many apples were there. Suddenly, my father decides to carry up on his shoulder. I was sitting there for a while until I reach my hands to a beautiful red apple that was there. My father tells me to take it out. I pull out the apple and I give it to my father._

_"Here you go daddy," I say _

_My father replies, "Great job there Krystalle and thank you for the apple."  
_

_ He puts the apple inside the bag. My mother and Benjie were using the apple picker to get more apples that way. I wanted to use it, but my father told me that I was too young for that. I pouted about it, but my father later told me that I can use it when I get older since the apple picker is too heavy for me carry it anyway. For now, I can pick up apples while I was on my father's shoulder. Benjie looks over and sees me enjoying picking up apples like that._

"_Seeing Krystalle picking apples like that reminds of me when I picked up apples like that father," says Benjie._

_My father replies, "I know and it make me proud to see that Krystalle enjoys apple picking like all of us does."_

_I did not pay attention to what my older brother or what my father said that much. One thing I heard that it makes Benjie remember when he used picked apples while on father's shoulders. Of course I did not know that since I was not there when Benjie picked up some apples with mother and father. I was trying to pick more apples until an apple hits me on head. I start crying all of the sudden and Benjie decides to carry me in his arms._

_"My head hurts," I cry out_.

_Benjie replies, "Do not worry Krystalle. You are going to be okay because I know it."_

_He kisses me on my head and tells me that I was going to better. I start smiling once more and he decides to put me on his shoulder. I still managed to get some apples from the trees even though Benjie was shorter than my father. Benjie tells me that he loves apple picking so much and he also tells me that I am going to enjoy picking apples like he does from now on. I did not understand that because he cannot force me to enjoy apple picking until I say that I enjoy it too._

**End of Flashback**

"What are you thinking about now Krystalle?" asks King as he puts down Benjie so he can be by his side.

I reply, "I just had a flashback when I used to pick apples here. That's all King."

"Really?" questions King.

I respond, "Yeah and it was when I first picked apples here in this same exact spot."

**King's Point of View**

My wife told me that she used to pick apples here when she was younger. I remember when we were younger that she would ask me to come with her to pick apples with her. Every single time she would ask me, I would say no to her. She was so persistent with asking me that question. One day she asked me if I would like to come since nobody else would like to come. That when I said yes to her.

**Flashback- 12 Years Ago**

"_King, I need to ask you something," says Krystalle._

_I questions back at the Filipino blader, "Was is it Krystalle?"  
_

"_Do you want to go apple picking me?" asks Krystalle._

_ I could not believe she asked me this question again. I told her no the last two times. If I say no to her again, she is probably going to cry. One thing for sure is that I do not like to see Krystalle crying. Krystalle explains to me that Masamune was going to pick apples with Tula and her family in a different apple farm. Zeo is sick with the flu and Melody was going take care of him. Toby told her that he was going to be busy hanging out with Sapphira for the entire day. That meant that I was here only choice. _

_ I had to think about this and I cannot believe Masamune just bailed out on me to hang out with Tula that day. This makes me angry and I then look over at Krystalle, who was waiting for my response._

"_I would actually like to go apple picking with you since Masamune bailed out on me so he can go apple picking with Tula," I respond back._

_ Krystalle was excited to know that I was going apple picking with her and her parents. She quickly hugs me and there was a small blush on my face and she starts walking away from me._

"_Meet me at my place at nine in the morning tomorrow," says Krystalle._

_I respond, "O-Okay Krystalle."_

_I was still blushing for the fact that Krystalle hugged me. It was a weird feeling since I never been hugged like that before. My heart did beat a bit faster than usual after she gave me that hug._

_"What is this feeling right now?" I ask myself._

_ From there I decide to keep on walking until I see Masamune and Tula together. I look over at him and I was now looking angry at him Masamune sees that I was angry at him and he starts running away. I decide to chase him because I was still furious at him for bailing out on me. Tula looks over see that I was angry at Masamune and decides runs towards us. From there, I decide that Masamune is not worth taking my anger on because I have plans with Krystalle._

"_I am sorry that I decided to bail out you," says Masamune._

_I respond back, "It's okay because I have plans tomorrow anyway."_

_"You are lying King!" yells Masamune._

_I reply, "I do since Krystalle invited me to go apple picking with her tomorrow."_

_With said, I decide to leave Masamune and Tula behind. Tula looks over see that Masamune was not covered in bruises. She was wondering what was going on here since I was looking a bit calm even though I was pissed off at Masamune for ruining our plans so he can hang out with Tula. At least I have somebody to hang out with since I did not want to be lonely in Dungeon GYM. This time I get to spend some time Krystalle since her tough break up with Toby three weeks ago._

_**The Next Day- 9 AM**_

_I was on the doorsteps of Krystalle's place and I was waiting for her to open the door. I walk up to the doorbell once and I ring on it once more._

_"I am coming down now," says a familiar voice._

_ Suddenly Krystalle opens the door and sees me waiting for her out there. She was wearing a turquoise hooded sweatshirt on with a purple t-shirt on, a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans on, and a pair of turquoise colored X-Hi Top Converses on. _

_I say, "You look nice there Krystalle."_

_"Thanks King and we are going downstairs now since we are leaving now," replies Krystalle._

_I respond, "Okay and thank you Ms. Mendez for inviting me to come with you and your daughter apple picking."_

_"You are welcome King. It's always a pleasure of having any of you guys to come with us when we go out," replies Ms. Mendez._

_ Krystalle's mother is a friendly person. She was not that strict since I am one of her daughter's friends of course. Plus I would not take advantage of Krystalle in any possible way. The two of us decided to sit on the back of car and Ms. Mendez starts the car and start driving. She decided to play some tunes while she was driving the car since it was going to be like about a two hour drive to the apple farm. We did not talk to one another until we make it to the apple farm. It was for the fact that neither one of us has something to say._

_Ms. Mendez stops the car to let us know that we have made it to the apple farm. From there, the two of us got out of the car so we start picking apples. Her moth sees that we were old enough to wander in the apple farm and decides that Krystalle and I should pick some apples on our own._

_"I will text you when we will leave," says Ms. Mendez._

_Krystalle replies back, "Okay mother. We won't be that far."_

_With that said, I follow Krystalle so we can get some apples. We each got an apple picker and a bag so we can fill these bags,_

_"Want to have a race to see who can fill their bag with apple?" I ask._

_Krystalle responds back, "Sure thing, but here's a warning. I am very good at apple picking."_

_"Okay then bring it on then!" I yell._

_ From there Krystalle and I start having our apple picking race. We were focus on winning until two familiar people were looking over at us. After thirty minutes of picking up apples, I look at my bag to see it was half full._

_"I am done!" exclaims Krystalle._

_I look over to see that Krystalle can fill a bag of apples within thirty minutes. Damn this girl is a freak because I could not believe she can fill up a bag of apples that fast._

_I stammer, "D-Damn…You are quick Krystalle."_

_"It's nothing really because I know where the ripe apples are and those are the ones that taste best," replies Krystalle as she takes a bite into one of her apples._

_ Krystalle takes one of the apples from her bag and tosses it to me. I catch the apple and I was wondering why would she do that for._

_I ask, "What's this for?"_

_"These apples are fresh so that means that they are good to eat. Plus I am being nice enough to give you one of my apples to eat," says Krystalle as she takes another bite of her apple._

_ With that said, I take a bite of the apple that Krystalle gave me. She was right about the apples she picked. They tasted ripe and fresh, which means these are good apples to eat. Suddenly somebody covers my eyes and I was about to drop my apple until Krystalle catches._

_"What the hell!" I yell._

_A familiar voice asks, "Guess who?"_

_"Get off me Masamune!" I yell._

_ I remove the pair of hands that were covering my eyes and I see that Masamune was here. He was accompanied by Tula and Krystalle's jaw dropped all the sudden as she see the two of them here._

_Krystalle states, "I thought you were going to a different apple farm to pick apples there."_

_"I did not know that you come here every year to pick apples with your mother," replies Tula._

_Krystalle replies, "You brought Masamune along with you."_

_"Yeah because he wanted to go apple picking with me," responds Tula._

_Krystalle says, "I should have guessed that he wanted to come with you."_

_I ask, "Where's the apple that I was eating?"_

_Krystalle gives me the apple he was eating since he dropped. I then start eating my apple again and I decide to leave with my half empty bag of apples. Krystalle follows me with filled up bag of apples. As we continue walking down the trail, I see that there is a beautiful apple tree that was not part of the farm. We decided to rest there since we got a lot apples today and we need a break. Krystalle starts climbing the apple tree and sits down on a sturdy branch so she does not fall. I decide to sit down on the same branch as she was._

_The branch was sturdy enough to hold the two of us luckily. Krystalle was looking over at the view of the entire apple farm and she was happy to see that she was enjoying this day. This makes me smile because I want to see Krystalle smile. As one of the leaves fall from the tree, I look over to see the Filipino girl catching one of leaves. I realize she is gentle and beautiful whenever she is near the autumn leaves that surrounds this huge apple tree._

_"Can I tell you a little secret Krystalle?" I ask._

_Krystalle asks back, "What is it King?"_

_"You look beautiful near the autumn leaves and I am not lying about it," I respond._

_Krystalle starts laughing and replies, "That's no secret, but thank you for that compliment though."_

_"Y-You a-are w-welcome," I stammer once more._

_ Krystalle laughs and she moves closer and she places her lips on top of my lips. I was a bit stunned for the fact that she wants to kiss me . With that said, I move back all of the sudden, which made Krystalle a bit sad._

_I yell, "What the hell what that for!"_

_"Can I tell you something?" asks Krystalle._

_I ask, "What is it?"_

_"I love you," says Krystalle._

_ I was in shock to hear this. The reason why she kissed me was for the fact that she loves me before. Maybe that is why I felt my heart beat faster when she hugged me yesterday. I was falling in love with the girl who invited me to go apple picking with her. Suddenly, I move over towards Krystalle and I caress her right cheek all of the sudden. Krystalle starts blushing a light shade of pink all of the sudden. I smile at the sight of this and kiss Krystalle lightly on the lips._

_ Krystalle looks a bit shock at first until she decides to kiss me. The kiss last a good minute or so since I decide to stop the kiss. The two of us start laughing together and I hear "Good Time" by Owl City featuring Carly Rae Jepsen all of the sudden. Krystalle looks over at her phone to see a text message from her mother._

_"Can I ask you something?" I ask._

_Krystalle questions me back, "What is it King?"_

_"Do you want to be my Autumn Queen?" I ask._

_Krystalle replies, "Not if you are you my Autumn King."_

_"Of course you I am your Autumn King," I respond back._

_ I kiss Krystalle on the lips lightly and I release her from this light kiss. Krystalle makes me happy while I make Krystalle happy. I feel like we complete each other and I know that Krystalle feels the same for me. We continue walking together while holding hands until we make it to the car. We picked up a lot apples and I really enjoyed myself, which makes me happy. Ms. Mendez sees us walking together holding hands while carrying full bags of apples._

_"How was apple picking you guys?" asks Ms. Mendez._

_I reply, "This was fun! I want to come back here next year."_

_"Really?" asks Krystalle._

_I respond back, "Of course I do. I had so much fun with you Krystalle and I want come back here again with you."_

_"Then it's settle. We coming back here again next year." announces Ms. Mendez._

_ We are both happy to find out that we are going apple picking once more again. This was a fun experience and I want to have this experience over and over again. It was one way to be by Krystalle's side since I want her to feel happy and comfortable._

**End of Flashback**

"Kids, I want to show you a special place," says Krystalle.

Benjie replies, "Okay mommy."

"Fine with me," responds Rhea.

It was time for the kids to know that we have a special spot that was in this apple farm. We start walking towards the same trail to see an apple tree that was away from the other apple trees. There were apples there and the leaves were bright red, yellow, orange, and brown. We decide to sit down and relax by the tree. Krystalle and Benjie sat on one side, while Rhea and I sat down on the other side of the tree. A red leaf starts falling from the tree and Rhea catches the leaf. I smile at the sight of this and I give my daughter a kiss on the cheek.

This one of the most peaceful moments that we are having here. I wish I can have moments like these with the family. One thing for sure is that I was glad that I told Krystalle that I love here in this spot. It makes this tree the most special spot we got here and I am glad that I was here wit the children this so they can be part of this moment.

"Why is this spot so special for daddy?" asks Rhea.

I respond back, "This is the spot where I told mommy that I love her."

"Yeah and this where I told daddy that I love him," adds on Krystalle.

I state, "That is all true and I have something to tell you."

"What is it daddy?" asks Benjie.

I reply, "You and Rhea are our Autumn Prince and Princess."

"Really?" asks Rhea.

Krystalle replies, "Since your daddy and I are the Autumn King and Queen, that makes you the princess and the prince."

Rhea asks, "What about the baby inside of you mommy?"

"The baby is going to be the other Autumn Princess," says Krystalle.

I was in shock to hear this. I did not know that she was expecting another girl. She probably did not get the chance to tell me this until the moment Rhea asked her about the baby.

I stammer, "W-We are g-going to h-have a-another g-girl."

"Yes we are, so she is our second Autumn Princess," replies Krystalle.

I kiss Krystalle on the lips all of the sudden. She smiles at me as I touch her baby bump. Rhea and Benjie were disgusted by this and we stopped kissing each other and we start laughing at their reaction. This family is going to be happy forever and I know so.

* * *

**Me: How was this one-shot?**

**King and Krystalle: *their jaws dropped***

**Dahlia: They are shocked about all this.**

**Me: I should have guessed this! Plus for those who don't know this… Krystalle named her son after her deceased brother Benjie. Please Read and Review please! **


End file.
